


Credit Card

by duchessofcalais



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofcalais/pseuds/duchessofcalais
Summary: Carlisle opens the monthly credit card statements. How much can the family spend in a single month?A/N: I wrote this in 2008, so I was 17, back when Twilight was THE THING! In honor of Midnight Sun finally seeing the light of day I thought I would post this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Credit Card

The Credit Card Bills  
Part One  
Port Angeles Mall $789.32  
Seattle Mall $1001.58  
Online Purchase $665.12  
Online Purchase $74.00  
Online Purchase $552.22  
Online Purchase $65.00  
Office Depot $312.85  
Total $3460.09  
Minimum Amount Due $150.00

I dropped the bill. Alice had done that much damage in a month. Almost four thousand dollars in a month. She had a serious shopping addiction that I was going to have to talk to her about. I know that I told her she could use it whenever she wanted, but this was a little much. For almost a year she had been spending about four thousand dollars a month. It was a little excessive. I had to think that Edward's would be better. 

Tiffany and Co. $3016.95  
Port Angeles Jewlrey $562.00  
iTunes $400.22  
Total $3979.17  
Minnimum Amout Due $150.00

Not what I was expecting. He had only made three purchases and it was more than what Alice had spent. What was he doing at Tiffany and Co.? Then another jewelry store? What was he buying? Then the iTunes? How many songs could he get off of there? He was bound to have bought every song they have on there by now. I could only hope that Emmett had shown self-control.

Auto Zone $523.14  
Auto Zone $12.36  
Auto Zone $789.00  
Online Purchase $45.32  
Online Purchase $56.45  
Online Purchase $700.00  
Auto Zone $2.00  
Total $2128.27  
Minimum Amount Due $150.00

I forgot that they had fixed up the jeep again. He always charged the parts on his card. What did he buy for $2.00 dollars, though? Could you even get anything for that? I knew that Rosalie would have a large credit card total. I braced myself for the worse. 

Avon $50.69  
Total $50.69  
Minimum Amount Due $10.00

I have just entered the twilight zone. Rosalie had only spent $50.00. That was a first. She hadn't maxed out the card. She hadn't gone crazy. I was going to have to ask her about that later. Normally she was the worse, easily spending five thousand a month. I went on to Esme's she tended to be good with the credit card. 

Forks Plants $325.00  
Port Angeles Green House $236.20  
Port Angeles Green House $126.00  
Online Purchase $32.00  
Online Purchase $26.00  
Port Angeles Mall $1589.00  
Port Angeles Jewlrey $5.00  
Total $2339.20  
Minimum Amount Due $150.00

She can spend a couple of hundred dollars on plants, but she goes to the jewelry store and only spends five dollars. I laid the bill with the rest of them and picked up Jaspers. I never worried about him. Half the time he didn't even use it. 

Barns and Noble $326.33  
Total $326.33  
Minimum Amount Due $10.00

Really not that bad. Better than almost everything else so far. He and Rosalie were my new favorite children. I had to open my own now. Great. I knew what to expect. 

Online Purchase $26.30  
Online Purchase $963.23  
Online Purchase $54.62  
U.S. Postal Service $652.36  
Transfer of Funds $500.00  
Shipping $100.00  
Cable Company $125.00  
Phone Company $50.00  
Town of Forks $60.00  
Total $2531.51  
Minimum Amount Due $150.00

I paid the bills with that credit card. I had an excuse to have a high credit card bill. I was just going to have to hide the statement from Esme because of that Transfer of Funds charge. I might have done something, gave someone money, she just didn't need to know about it. Or what those online purchases were. Now I had one more that I had to look at. The credit card used for gas. 

Edward: Forks Station $56.32  
Jasper: Forks Station $69.32  
Alice: Seattle Station $123.10  
Esme: Seattle Station $50.00  
Edward: Port Angeles Station$70.32  
Carlisle: Forks Station $98.79  
Rosalie: Fors Station $65.25  
Bella: Forks Station $100.32  
Edward: Forks Station $36.32  
Emmett:Forks Station $54.89  
Edward: Forks Station $63.25  
Alice: Forks Station $98.63  
Total $886.51  
Minimum Amount Due $150.00

What would we have done if Rosalie hadn't made all those modifications to the cars? We got great gas mileage, well most of us did. Edward was always having to stop for gas more than any of us. Bella only stopped once, because she tries not to drive around in the loner car Edward gave her. I can understand why. I want to know how Edward goes through gas so much. He has to stop almost every week.  
Now I get to go have a little talk with the family. Well, not Bella. Her new credit card hasn't come yet, it should be here by the end of the week, and that'll be one more credit card I have to pay. I think these kids are going to have to get jobs. I've worked long enough.


End file.
